1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting system which collects light and flows it to a desired location.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of lighting systems available which collect light, such as sunlight. Some of these lighting systems utilize sunlight by converting it into another form of energy, such as electrical energy, wherein the electrical energy is used to power an electrical device. Other lighting systems utilize sunlight by receiving and transmitting it to a useful location, such as inside a building, wherein it is used for illumination. Examples of lighting systems that utilize sunlight can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,741, 4,249,516, 4,511,755, 5,581,447, 5, 709,456, 6,957,650, 6,958,868, 7,130,102 and 7,190,531, as well as in U.S. Patent Application No. 20060016448.
However, it is desirable to provide a lighting system that is modular so it can be easily expanded to collect more sunlight. It is also useful to be able to contract the lighting system so it collects less sunlight. The lighting system should also be modular so it can be easily installed and moved from one location to another. Further, the lighting system should be easier to maintain and clean, and it should also be resistant to adverse weather conditions, such as wind and rain.